


my first kiss went a little like this

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why is there a sehun on baekhyun's face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this adorable [fanart](https://twitter.com/RayokoNosferatu/status/649806612404813824) by [rayoko](https://twitter.com/RayokoNosferatu), thank you for allowing me to write a drabble based on it. (for [](http://w-shxn.livejournal.com/profile)[w_shxn](http://w-shxn.livejournal.com/) and [chammy](https://twitter.com/sehunhajima). i hope this doesn't disappoint.)

baekhyun wouldn’t consider himself unobservant or oblivious to his surroundings. he’s no patrick jane or shawn spencer by any means, but he reckons he can pick up on subtle hints or when there’s tension in the atmosphere. he’s definitely honed his radar when it comes to detecting kyungsoo’s wrath level. baekhyun has learned the hard way to not be within arm’s reach when kyungsoo is tick tick boom boom ‘bout to blow, that’s for sure.

baekhyun believes everyone has their tell, some easier to discern than others. the toughest one to crack would be exo’s loveable and charming maknae; oh sehun. his stoic expressionless face can prove difficult to interpret. despite this, baekhyun is fully aware of sehun’s love for his hyungs. it’s a known fact amongst the band and fans alike. to what degree, however, baekhyun is not so sure of.

it hasn’t escaped baekhyun’s attention that sehun has been slightly fixated on him as of late. sure, baekhyun’s known for his touchy feely ~~fondling~~ skinship; he’s not one to shy away from a little pat here and a quick stroke there. but affections initiated by sehun is somewhat unusual, and baekhyun finds it rather unsettling.

so when he catches sehun staring at him, he doesn’t quite know what to make of it.

“have i got something on my face?” he asks sehun, wiping his cheek with the heel of his hand. looking at his open palm, he frowns when he sees nothing there. no transfer, no residue, nothing. he directs his attention back to sehun, who remains silent, his gaze intensifying. “w-what is it?” baekhyun asks again, fumbling over his words.

sehun leans in slowly, and baekhyun can feel his warm breath hitting his skin. he tries to retreat but sehun’s hands hold him still. sehun draws his face closer and places a quick peck on baekhyun’s cheek.

thoughts and questions flood baekhyun’s mind at a million miles per hour as he tries to process what the hell just happened. did sehun just _kiss_ him?! this is uncharted territory when it comes to exo skinship. yes, they cuddle, they hold hands, they’ve even grabbed each other’s butts. but a kiss, a kiss is new.

flustered by sehun’s actions, baekhyun curls up his hands into little fists. “hey! what was that for?!” he exclaims, feeling a warm blush creeping to his face. he chews nervously on his bottom lip as he awaits sehun’s explanation.

“hyung, stay still. there’s still something…” trailing off mid-sentence, sehun leans in again. before baekhyun can comprehend sehun’s intentions, he realises that sehun is kissing him again. on the _lips_ this time. his eyes widen, the warmth of sehun’s lips seeping onto his own. his body tenses, frozen in shock, and he feels sehun’s smile at his reaction.

there’s a sehun on my face. there’s a sehun on my face. there’s a sehun on my face. the same words repeat over and over in baekhyun’s head. why is there a sehun on my face?!

“...got it,” sehun breathes as he pulls away, a wide grin still plastered across his face.

words escaping his capacity, baekhyun is unable to construct a coherent sentence. his face flushing a bright beet red hue, he can practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“see you next time, hyung,” sehun announces as he takes his leave with a carefree wave of his hand, leaving a speechless baekhyun in his wake.

still profoundly flummoxed by sehun’s actions, baekhyun just stands there, too disoriented to gather his bearings. when he finally regains control of his body again, the first thing he seeks is a bed; he needs to lay down ~~with a certain oh sehun~~.

okay, so maybe baekhyun needs to reevaluate his astuteness and ability to read people because he sure as hell didn’t see that kiss coming. or perhaps he’s just clueless when it comes to oh sehun.

(though there’s one thing he can be certain of; he most definitely wouldn’t object should sehun feel the need to attach his lips onto baekhyun’s face again.)

**Author's Note:**

> patrick jane and shawn spencer are fictional characters from the telvesion series 'the mentalist' and 'psych', respectively.  
> title taken from 'my first kiss' by 3OH!3 featuring kesha.
> 
> _it's been a while since i've written main!sebaek, oh how i've missed it. rise, sebaek, rise._


End file.
